I Can't Take It
by bicorn-fics
Summary: A one-shot set to the tune of "I Can't Take It" by Tegan and Sara. My first fic.


**Hello! This story was inspired by "I Can't Take It" by Tegan and Sara. I recommend that you listen to it once or twice before and after you read this story, otherwise it won't be as awesome. (cheeky!)**

**You can find the song and lyrics here: youtube************.com/watch?v=VVDD-50Zi2c**

**This is my first fanfic of any kind, so be gentle, but **_**please**_** review. I would love to hear from each and every one of you that actually reads this bloody thing.**

**Also, at this point it is just a one shot. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_So move, yeah move_

The lights in the club were blue and dim. The beat pulsed through Naomi's body as she stood at the bar, waiting for their drinks. She found the song that was playing a bit irritating. The vocals were shit and the bass was overpowering. The bartender smiled at her as he placed the drinks on the bar, Naomi smiling back as she handed him some cash. She turned to find Emily in the crowd, stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell upon flowing red hair. The song had changed; the lights were even dimmer now, a mixture of purple and red.

_So move, yeah move_

The sight before her took Naomi's breath away. Emily moved her hips slowly, dancing in the middle of the crowd, eyes closed, head back. The lights danced across her pale skin, her hair glowing, acting as a homing beacon to Naomi, who stood across the club.

_I've got nowhere to go_

_I've got nowhere to go_

Naomi set the drinks back down on the bar and stayed rooted to the spot. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't blink. Emily's arms moved slowly up over her head as she turned, eyes still closed, then back down to her sides. The purple lights played across her breasts at this angle. Naomi swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She sipped from her drink, never tearing her eyes away from the redhead. She was entranced, she was enthralled, she was consumed by what she was watching. Her blood froze, her eyes felt dry, her chest ached.

_Don't move so slow_

_Don't move so slow_

Suddenly Emily's eyes shot open, immediately landing on Naomi's. She smiled. All Naomi could see was honesty, love, _happiness._ Naomi's head swam. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Emily hadn't had a thing to drink, no spliff or pills, nothing. She was pure, one hundred percent, undiluted Emily, and she was staring Naomi down as she continued to dance, her eyes inviting, her body swaying slowly to the soft music.

_Don't move so slow_

_Don't move so slow_

Naomi sat her drink down, turned back to Emily. She knew her girlfriend would be able to see what she was feeling, even though she wasn't quite sure what that was. She made her way through the crowd, not taking her eyes off of Emily's.

_So move, yeah move_

She felt like her heart might explode, her head might pop off from the pressure. Emily kept smiling at her as she stopped in front of her, grabbing the back of Emily's neck and pulling her lips towards her own. Surely she was dead, in heaven, or at least somewhere far away from this dirty club. Her chest tightened again as a warmth began to form in her lower abdomen. It spread out in all directions, across her hips, up into her chest, down towards her centre. Everything faded away.

_So move, yeah move_

"Drinks" It was almost a whisper. She thought maybe Emily hadn't heard, until she felt the slight nodding of Emily's head before looking down at her and smiling. It was weaker than she meant for it to be.

The walk back to the bar felt like ages. She took a seat on a stool, swiveling around so she could watch Emily dance. She wasn't reacting properly to the situation. At least, she didn't think she was. Why was her breath gone? Why was her head throbbing? All of the things she had read about love…wasn't it supposed to feel _good?_ If so, then why was she in pain? Why did her chest hurt so fucking much, why did her eyes feel like they might pop right out of her head?

_I've got nowhere to go_

All Naomi wanted to do was escape. Escape, because of the look on Emily's face. How happy she was. Naomi knew that she could destroy her so easily. She had placed her heart in the palm of Naomi's hand, and all she had to do was squeeze, and Emily's world would fall apart. That kind of responsibility, it was daunting. Why did Emily trust her with it?

_I've got nowhere to go_

Naomi took a deep breath, then chugged both of their drinks. She knew she had to be there, knew Emily needed her, as always. But she couldn't do it without alcohol buzzing through her body. They were on the verge. The verge of something huge. Whether Naomi would settle into it without struggling, or run away and never look back, was yet to be determined. She made her way back to Emily and pulled her close, their arms wrapped around each other. This was her duty, to hold Emily, to be hers.

_Don't move so slow_

_Don't move so slow_

Emily buried her face in Naomi's hair, and she could hear Naomi's heart hammering in her chest, her neck throbbing, threatening to burst, spraying blood all over this club. Naomi held onto the redhead, she needed to stay grounded, needed to keep feeling, needed to push these fears back down her throat before they broke free, leaving destruction in their path.

_Don't move so slow_

_Don't move so slow_

* * *

Naomi's heart was still thumping in her chest. She couldn't calm down. Her head was swimming, not from the alcohol. She watched as the smoke curled away from her lips, up into the crisp night air. She could feel Emily pulsing in her veins as her chest tightened.

_I can't take it_

Emily found her then, in the backyard, perched on her mum's old bench. She gave her a questioning look, eyes peering into Naomi's soul.

"I can't take it."

Emily didn't respond, just stepped a bit closer. Naomi's eyes were pleading, her hands clenched into fists, her fag forgotten in the grass.

"I can't Ems. I really can't."

"Okay, babe. Okay."

She took two more steps toward the blonde.

"I'm going to unravel, break into a million pieces. It's terrible. I love you so fucking much, it makes my heart hurt. I'm overwhelmed by you, by your love, by your beauty, by your happiness."

_I can't take it_

"But don't you understand? I'm here to _catch_ the pieces. To help put you back together."

Emily was in front of her now. Naomi rested her head just above Emily's stomach, her hands gripping the backs of Emily's thighs. She took a deep breath, which stung her lungs, made her eyes tear up, and then released it.

_I can't take it_

"How is it even possible?"

Emily stroked the back of Naomi's neck. She twirled the fine hairs she found there around her fingers; it was a habit, one that she knew Naomi found soothing.

"What?"

"To love you so much. How is it possible that you know exactly what's happening in here."

She places her hand over her heart.

"How are you so great?"

_I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

Emily moved her fingers further up into Naomi's hair as Naomi traced circles on the backs of her knees. She shrugged, nonchalant.

"Not sure. Think I was just born great."

Naomi laughed, vibrating Emily's stomach before looking up, blue eyes meeting soft brown.

"Seriously, Em."

Emily smiled down at her, bringing her hands around to cup her cheeks.

_I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

"I could ask you the same thing, Naomi."

The blonde thought for a moment, looking down at the grass.

"It's you"

Emily raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Naomi's answer. Naomi sighed, smiled, then took Emily's hands in her own.

"You make me great. Simple as that. So…I guess I make you great too?"

Emily's smirk lit up her face as she nodded.

"Exactly."

She kissed Naomi then, and it was hard and soft, fast and slow, fire and ice. Naomi kissed her back, again and again, until their fingers were intertwined and their breaths were one.

* * *

_I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

_I can woah woah woah woah woah_

"Woah"

Morning sunlight filtered through the curtains, striping across their skin, sweat glistening as Emily crawled her way back up Naomi's body, trailing kisses across her stomach and chest.

_I can woah woah woah woah woah_

"Mmmmmm" a soft moan escaped Emily's lips as they met Naomi's neck, tasting the sweet saltiness that had settled there. Naomi's fingers traced Emily's jaw line, her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Emily…?"

She tore her eyes away then, brought them down to meet Emily's, their faces flushed.

"Yes?"

"I think…no, I _know…_I can take it. I _can._"

Emily's smile was the brightest Naomi had ever seen it. She leant in, captured the redhead's lips with her own, pushing her onto her back.

"I can be brave for you. I will be brave for you."

"Fuck," escaped from Emily's lips as Naomi began to nibble her neck, her fingers exploring Emily's chest, her round, supple breasts and hard nipples.

"I love you Emily."

She brought their faces back together, looked into Emily's eyes, all of her walls down, left downstairs, outside, scattered along the pavement, all the way to that club from last night.

"I love _you."_

There were no words, not from Emily, and Naomi liked that. Liked that she didn't need to say a thing for Naomi to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. It was all there, in those brown eyes, those beautiful, entrancing brown eyes of hers that Naomi never wanted to stop peering into, because she could always see right into Emily's heart.

_I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

Naomi brought her lips down to meet Emily's again, agonizingly slow, pouring all of her love into the kiss. She reciprocated, and Naomi could taste herself in Emily's mouth. It made her heart skip a beat, and she trailed her fingers down Emily's side, drumming on her hipbone before reaching around to grab her bum. She pulled Emily into her, pushing one leg between the redhead's. Their kiss had deepened, and Naomi was feeling lightheaded as the butterflies in her stomach grew tenfold.

"Now I'm going to show you, okay?"

Emily just nodded, still at a loss for words. Naomi's eyes were dark as she tore them away from brown, bringing her lips down to lightly suck on the pulse point on Emily's neck. Her hands made their way back up the smaller girl's body, stopping to softly caress her breasts. Emily brought her arms around Naomi's back, scratching lightly. Slowly Naomi made her way down to Emily's nipple, planting kisses along the way. Emily held her breath as she brought her hard nipple into her mouth, swirling it around before sucking on it gently. Emily pulled her closer as she arched her back, a slight moan escaping her lips. Naomi knew what she needed, she opened her mouth wide and engulfed as much of Emily's breast as she could fit, sucking hard, kneading her other breast with her hand, and lightly flicking her nipple. Emily threw her head back, a guttural moan escaping her lips.

Naomi moved to her other breast, this time with a bit more force, and she could feel Emily slowly grinding her hips against her own. She smiled into her breast, before letting it go and wiggling her way back up to Emily's face, planting kisses on her cheeks and eyes, then letting her teeth take hold of Emily's bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking it.

More moans erupted from Emily then, and Naomi traced her fingered down to her thigh, squeezing it gently. She pushed Emily's left leg to the side, letting her fingertips brush ever so lightly on her inner thigh, and she knew the smaller girl was completely ready for her by the movement of her hips.

_I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

_I can woah woah woah woah woah_

Naomi brought her fingers up to meet Emily's wet folds, and her breathing increased due to the wetness she found there. Emily pulled her in closer, bringing Naomi's face into her neck. She breathed in Emily's smell as her fingers found her girlfriend's clit. Emily gasped as Naomi gently rubbed it with one finger, in clockwise circles at first, then counterclockwise, then up and down. Emily's eyes were shut tight, her legs spread as far as they could physically go.

"Naoms…" she let out breathless.

_I can woah woah woah woah woah_

Naomi just kissed her neck then, slowly nibbling it as she continued to work on Emily's clit. She could feel more sweat emerging on her neck. That was her cue. She slid her fingers downward, pushing one slowly inside. She felt Emily arch her back as she let out a soft 'fuck.' She brought her finger back out, then pushed two deep inside, curling them upward and holding them there for a couple of seconds, before pulling them halfway and, then thrusting back inside again.

"Woah," was all that Emily could say between breathless pants and sweet, soft moans.

Naomi pressed her palm against her clit as she began a rhythm, her fingers probing deep inside of Emily's core. Naomi loved the way she felt inside, the heat, the wetness, her soft inner walls. Her head was swimming, and she bit down on Emily's neck as Emily pulled her into her body, as close as she could get, their breasts pressing against each other.

_I can woah woah woah woah woah_

"Oh Naomi, shit!"

Naomi just grunted a response as their bodies began to move together, rocking against each other on the bed. Naomi was moving her fingers at a faster pace, keeping it steady, letting the pleasure wash over Emily in waves. Emily's hands found Naomi's hair and she grasped a handful, pulling Naomi's head closer to her as she rocked her hips in time with Naomi's hand.

_I can woah woah woah woah woah_

"I love you Emily. I love you so fucking much."

"Oh fuck! Naomi, just, oh fuck!"

Naomi's was well and truly fucking her now, her hand moving fast inside of the girl beneath her, her palm rubbing hard against her clit. Emily was grabbing for Naomi, her hands never settling, her body gyrating against the blonde's. Naomi bit down on her neck one last time as Emily came, her screams echoing throughout the house.

Naomi felt her walls clench around her fingers, and she kept them there until the clenching had stopped. She pulled them out as she looked down at Emily, her face flushed, covering in a layer of sweat.

"Naomi…I love _you._ I love _you _so fucking much."

She pulled Naomi down to her and kissed her as if they may never kiss again.

"More than anything."

"Yeah. More than anything."

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you feel up to it. ;)**


End file.
